<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars and Beyond by Abbysimp21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552775">The Stars and Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbysimp21/pseuds/Abbysimp21'>Abbysimp21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby (TLOU), Abby Anderson - Freeform, Abby Anderson and Ellie WIlliams, Abby is the best, Abby/Ellie - Freeform, Angst, Ellie Williams and Abby Anderson, Ellie is Gay as Hell, F/F, Fireflies, Heartbreak, Jerry Anderson - Freeform, Marlene - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, TLOU, TLOU2, The Last of Us - Freeform, ellie williams, joel miller, teenage love, the last of us part 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbysimp21/pseuds/Abbysimp21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ellie had met Abby before her surgery in Salt Lake City? This story is a slow burn romance, heavily based on a roleplay I co-wrote. It is an Ellie/Abby romance fic, so if you don't like that, this will not be for you. If you're here to leave hate on Abby or TLOU2, keep it to yourself, please. Just come in with an open mind and I hope you won't be disappointed. </p>
<p>BTW, Abby is one of my favorite video game characters EVER, and my pixel wife. So deal with it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars and Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news was surreal when it arrived, that the fireflies had actually managed to find a person immune to the cordyceps infection and could potentially make a vaccine with the information found within them. Abby Anderson had been living her entire life in this crazy world, and it was all she had known. She could only imagine what things were like when they were normal, when one could walk outside without having to keep a backpack of weaponry on them at all times, or could let their guard down in moments of quiet. The 16 year old firefly was a reader by trade, and through the many books she read, she was able to glean several key snippets about pre-pandemic life. The way people lived, the way they spoke, what they ate, being able to go to a movie or a sporting event; these were the things that Abby had missed out on in her childhood, but now that they were actually going to make a cure, the hopes of living out her remaining few teenage years as a ‘normal’ girl were seeming more and more real by the second. </p>
<p>Abby had been out with her father, Jerry, aiding a stray zebra in a nearby park; a favorite pastime of theirs had been observing, cataloguing, and treating any animals in need in the area around their base camp; when Owen had appeared out of the blue to inform them of the girl’s arrival. From there, they were swiftly shuttled back to the hospital in the military vehicle Owen had arrived in. It was a silent ride, one in which Jerry insisted on keeping his daughter’s hand within his own. His mind was racing with ideas, and possibilities. He was the man who was going to fix the world with this single operation. After their return, Jerry immediately went to change into his scrubs and went to examine his new patient. Abby and Owen quickly parted ways and the girl returned to her room, in a slightly refurbished hotel adjacent to the hospital, where she had a change of clothes (hers were slathered in mud from a brief accident in trying to locate her Dad) and she jotted down some thoughts in her journal. It was hard to think about anything but this prospective cure, so that was what she wrote about. Her stomach was aflutter, and it slowly dawned on her more and more that yes, this was happening. </p>
<p>Throughout the day, Abby heard nothing but chatter about this immune girl and her guardian who had arrived earlier in the day. Through casual conversation amongst the many doctors and researchers, she learned a number of facts;<br/>
A.) She was 14, just a few years younger than Abby. When she imagined this mysterious immune person, she had imagined someone much older.<br/>
B.) Her name was Ellie. Abby liked that name very much. She also had a protector named Joel.<br/>
C.) She was probably going to die in the operation.</p>
<p>The thing that made that last fact sting all the worse was that she learned it from her father himself. She had gone to his office to bring him dinner, and found him with his hands cupped over his head. She knocked slightly, causing him to snap up and look at her. "Yeah, Abs, what's up?" He asked, sniffling slightly. </p>
<p>"I, uh, brought you something to eat," Abby replied, stepping over and setting the plate on the desk, instantly recognizing his offset attitude. "What's up?" On the surface of the table were x-rays and scans aplenty, which showcased the growth in Ellie's head. </p>
<p>"Oh it's nothing, really… I…" Jerry had started, trying to dismiss the grief that washed over him, but he soon realized his daughter was too wise to buy into any lie he told her. He exhaled and looked down at the floor. "She's going to have to die. And as much as I don't want to do that, I have to. We need this cure, and if that means living with this for the rest of my life…" he said solemnly, letting his words trail off. </p>
<p>The words shocked Abby to the core. She didn't even know who Ellie was besides the name, but it still was so disheartening to know that this was her last day on Earth, and even more so that her Dad would be the one pulling her plug. Abby, after taking a moment to process the information, hugged her father tightly. He reciprocated. "Then it's something I'll bear with you. Forever." Her words comforted Jerry so much. He almost felt like crying. Abby let go of him and looked up. "How much longer until the operation?" </p>
<p>Jerry clicked his tongue and looked down at his watch. "Probably another two or three hours. Soon enough, Marlene's going to go down and break the news to Joel when he wakes up… God, it's probably going to tear that man apart." </p>
<p>Abby looked at the door. Ellie was in an operating room just down the hall, waiting. "Is it alright if I go… see her?"</p>
<p>Jerry couldn't help but smirk. He knew what his daughter's intentions were. She was just like her mother, so loving and kind. "I'm sure she'd love that." </p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Abby knocked on the door to the room, which was slightly ajar. She had waited another hour, when the doctors and surgeons took a break from bustling in and out of the room making preparations. "Knock knock," she said, stepping in. She got an eyeful of Ellie right away. She lay on the bed, wearing a clean pair of grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and some grey socks. Her backpack, a comic book, a knife, and a shiny Washington state quarter were placed neatly on a nearby table, drying out. Attached to her arm was an IV tube. She seemed tired, and likely would have fallen asleep by now if it weren’t for the hustle and bustle of people coming and going from the room, making preparations for the fateful operation. She had dark red hair, green eyes, and a freckled face. She was so young, and seemed weak and strong at the same time. </p>
<p>Seeing that she had a visitor, Ellie scooched up slightly, but refrained from moving too much. Her eyes were bright with wonder as she looked at the stranger, realizing she was about her age. She had no idea who she was, but she was sure pretty. Not many people had ever struck her like this before and she forgot how to speak. “Hi,” she croaked out, eventually. </p>
<p>Abby tried to push the morbid thoughts to the back of her head. "I got something for you, if you want it," she stepped closer to the hospital bed and produced something from her side; a waffle cone, with a sizable twist of vanilla ice cream on top of it. "Don't know when the last time you had any of this was. Or if you've ever had it. I hear you came all the way from Boston.”</p>
<p>Ellie glanced down at the ice cream cone the girl was holding and her eyes widened. She had never had ice cream, had never even seen it in person, but she knew what it was from seeing it in books or films. “Holy shit,” she said softly. “Ice cream?” She accepted it from Abby and tried it. It was sweet and so cold on her tongue that it made her shiver. She thought she had died and gone to heaven. “This is soooo good! Thank you. This place is great. Nice people and ice cream.”</p>
<p>Abby stood awkwardly above the younger girl for a second, watching her enjoy the treat and smirked. A moment later, a realization came over her and she cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, sorry. My name's Abby. Ellie, right?” </p>
<p>Ellie took another lick and looked up at Abby, before realizing she was staring a bit and stopped herself. “Umm yes,” was all she said. “I-I mean…yeah, I’m Ellie. Hi Abby.” She leaned back a little and grew a bright, dumb smile across her face. “I love ice cream a waffle lot,” she joked. She couldn’t help it. She had to use one of her silly puns.</p>
<p>To Abby, this joke was completely unexpected. She didn't even know how to react, and wasn't even sure it was a jest until a few seconds later. "Oh… ohhh… that was funny, sorry. I'm just… dumb," she laughs and makes a quick finger-gun to her head. Ellie's buoyant charm and whimsy immediately won over Abby. Just looking at the girl, it was clear how different her background was compared to Abby's. Any skin that was visible had cuts, scrapes, and bruises visible, and although she had washed upon reaching the hospital, there were some blemishes and stains that couldn't be washed off. As the girl began to lick the cone fervently, Abby found a nearby chair and pulled it closer, but not too close obviously. She wanted to respect Ellie's personal space. Rather than sitting in it normally, she leaned against one of the armrests, which kept her still at a height advantage to Ellie, making their conversation easier. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I do that sometimes.” Ellie sighed. “Do you live here? Maybe you can show me around later.” Exploring was kind of her thing, plus it would give her a chance to spend more time getting to know Abby. There was just something about her that drew her in and she could not place it. She loved the way her hair was braided. “Are you a Firefly?” She then asked, adding to her prior question before Abby could even answer. </p>
<p>The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, I am. Still in training though," Abby says, playing with her pendant slightly, and pulling it into view for Ellie to see. </p>
<p>“That’s awesome.” She smiled at her. “I’ve always wanted to be a Firefly,” she told Abby. “I used to want to be an astronaut, but that’s not going so well,” there was a hint of sadness, but also a strange optimism in her voice.</p>
<p>She scoffed. “Be glad you aren’t. It’s kinda lame. But, I guess we have it better than a lot of folks out there. So that makes it worth it, in a way.” Abby was already feeling a tad overwhelmed by Ellie's ability to change topics and strike up conversation so rapidly. She seemed so hyper, so joyous. She was such a lovable personality, and Abby had only known her for moments. This is what they would be ripping from the world in their quest for a cure. "Maybe after your surgery I can show you around. You shouldn't move too much," Abby says, knowing her words were a flat-out lie. It almost broke her. "I probably shouldn't even have given you that ice cream. But hey, I thought you'd enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“I certainly do,” Ellie said, finishing the ice cream and crunching her teeth into the cone until it was gone in a few sizable bites. “Well, did.” She laughed softly, before falling silent for a second. “Hey, do you think maybe I could see Joel soon?” </p>
<p>The question made Abby’s heart sink. "I uh… I don't know where he is right now. As far as I knew, he was getting something to eat and then he and Marlene were gonna chat. I'll ask around and see if he can come here before the procedure though, ok?" She says. It was gut-wrenching, knowing that Ellie may never get to see her surrogate father figure. But she would legitimately try to get him up here. Ellie flashed a look of contention to her. She almost thought she was going to break down for real and confess to Ellie, but continued by changing the subject. She noticed the quarter on the side table and picked it up. "Oh, sweet," she says, "I collect these things, you know… Washington… I don't think I have this one," she says, holding it in the light.</p>
<p>"You collect quarters?” Ellie asked. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea why she had bothered keeping the coin. “Keep it. It’s yours. I found it in Colorado, and I don’t know why I kept it all this time.” She looked at the older girl. “Maybe so I could give it to you.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>“No way!” Abby held it, and nodded. “Thanks.” Looking at the quarter, she wiped a small piece of grime from Washington's face and looked at Ellie. Taking something from a girl in her last few hours of life felt strange. The girl who was about to lose everything was giving Abby something, something minor maybe, but it was a gift all the same. Abby didn't refuse, not because she wanted the quarter, but she felt that Ellie should have the satisfaction of giving it to her. She hoped that, in her reactions, she was showing no outward signs of stress or sorrow, because that's all she was feeling right now talking to Ellie. The girl seemed to be the opposite of Abby in a number of ways. While Abby's body was strong and full, Ellie's was thin and nimble. Ellie's mouth seemed to just run whatever was on her mind at the moment, while Abby tried to be far more reserved with what she said and deliberated often on her next words. Abby came from a background where she could spend her days inside, worrying only about making her next training session, her food and bedding a guarantee every night, while Ellie certainly had to scrounge for these things day after day. Abby felt guilty, as though her privilege had made her distant from Ellie, but in a funny way, at the same time they couldn't have felt closer. </p>
<p>Ellie was quiet for a few seconds which was unlike her. She was focusing on Abby’s words from earlier. “Yeah, lame sounds pretty good to me.” After everything she had been through, lame sounded like Heaven. “Trust me, it’s... bad out there.” She didn’t know Abby’s story so she didn’t want to assume anything. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been hunted by Stalkers, in the dark when your flashlight goes out, or had to start a generator to escape an area then run like hell from Clickers, or had to battle a Bloater with only two bullets left in your gun...” She blinked. Abby felt a slight pang of guilt. She had never seen a bloater before. The red-haired girl paused for a beat. “So yeah, I’ll take lame over those things any day.” Ellie was feeling a little bummed. She decided to change the subject to something that would make her happy. She eyed her visitor again, a sly smirk on her face. “Do you have a boyfriend or anything? I’m asking for a friend,” she asked in a coy tone. The question was completely out of the blue. She was a little flirt. </p>
<p>Abby sighed at the sudden ask, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well… I dunno. Kinda?” She started, thinking carefully on her next words. “We’re friends, but I’m pretty sure he wants to date me and I kinda want to date him. But not, at the same time. Is that weird? That sounds weird now that I'm saying it out loud. I probably didn't explain it right…" she shook her head and leaned back. "I don't know what friend you got that would be interested in me," she laughed, awkwardly. </p>
<p>“That sounds... complicated,” Ellie retorted. Besides Riley, there had never been anyone for her. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she sighed. She didn’t really know what kind of answer she had been expecting, but the question didn’t exactly bring her mind off the bad things she was previously thinking about. </p>
<p>Abby was starting to take notice of this. She couldn’t stand to see the girl upset, not before her operation.  "So… what do you wanna do after they've made the cure?" Stupid. Abby didn't even know why she asked such a question when she knew what the outcome of making the cure was. Maybe it was to ease her own guilt about this whole thing, that maybe she could fulfill Ellie's wishes in some way after she was gone. This whole thing sucked. Abby wished it could have been different, and considered begging her Dad to take more time to research this. They'd already waited this long. Maybe a few more days couldn't hurt?</p>
<p>Despite this, Abby’s question brightened Ellie’s face greatly.  “I think I would build a zoo and help animals… or study science… find a way to get to the stars...” She shrugged casually. “I would definitely have a girlfriend… annnndddd… hang out with you maybe and help you find more quarters, if you’re not on a date with that boy,” She smiled at Abby. </p>
<p>One of the surgical nurses cracked the door open and peeked inside, causing both of the girls to turn. “Hey, Abs... we’re going to get started pretty soon, probably another hour or so,” she told her. She smiled at Ellie and closed the door.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Abby replied grimly. </p>
<p>Ellie didn’t want her to go, she loved her company, but she remembered the nurse and procedure. “You can go if you want. I’m sure you have better stuff to do than hang out with me, probably lame stuff...”</p>
<p>"No, no, we have a second… I’m enjoying this. I like what you said. I'm sure you'll make it to the stars one day," Abby laughed softly at Ellie's reply. "You wanna open a zoo… I'm guessing you noticed some of the animals roaming around on the way in here then? A bunch of them were freed from the zoo when the outbreak started and now they're everywhere. There's some giraffes, I saw some elephants the other day, and my Dad has been keeping an eye on some Zebras. It's crazy," she mused. </p>
<p>Ellie’s eyes widened, and she bounced gently. “Oh my God, the giraffes! Joel and I saw a whole herd of them when we got here!” She was so excited, and practically cut Abby off. She had only ever seen animals like that in photographs. The more she thought about it, staying in Salt Lake with the Fireflies and with Abby and the wild animals sounded like a dream come true. She hoped Joel would want to stay. “Maybe we can go check out the giraffes soon, and you can show me the zebras. Your Dad sounds like a cool guy.” </p>
<p>Abby clicked her tongue and looked down at the floor, patting her thighs lightly. "My Dad's the one who's going to be operating on you, actually," she says, looking back up at the girl, "he'll take good care of you. I promise." She says, with a clear hint of remorse in her voice. She cleared her throat and turned away and looked to the side, not wanting to make her feelings obvious. Internally, she knew her father was a good man. She knew that he would make Ellie's end painless and quick. That was the least she deserved for making this sacrifice. The more Abby talked to Ellie, the less she thought about that grim prospect however. Like more and more of her mind was just occupied by… her. Her and her youthful charm. She didn’t see the cure. She saw the girl. </p>
<p>“Really? Your Dad’s gonna make the cure? That’s badass.” Ellie could start to tell that Abby seemed kind of off, but she didn’t know why.  Meeting Abby was so unexpected. Ellie hoped her nervousness did not come across. </p>
<p>Breathing deep, Abby stood up and pushed the chair back to where it belonged. She wanted to end this before she was forced to tell more lies and risk revealing the truth. "I'd better get going now. Soon enough the real prep work is going to start. I guess I just came here to… wish you luck," she smirked and held out her fist to Ellie, denoting a friendly fist bump. She hoped Ellie had heard of such a thing before.</p>
<p>Her eyes moved to Abby’s hand and she smiled. After a moment, she bumped her first back. “I’m really glad I got to meet you. And thank you for the ice cream.” </p>
<p>Abby smiled as Ellie pressed her fist to hers. After a second, she pulled her own back and began to saunter towards the door. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, too," she says, putting on one last smile before leaving the room. "Be strong, alright?" She says, pointing a finger to Ellie before finally stepping out and closing the door. Her exit may have seemed a bit rushed, but that was by design. She could hardly contain herself any more. Maintaining that façade all that time was draining, emotionally and even physically. Abby now felt tired. But what's done was done. She felt so ashamed for having to lie like that. But it was all to protect her from the truth. It's better she had some happiness in her final moments than to just lie there, staring at the grey hospital walls, awaiting what she didn’t even know was her end. Abby stood next to the door and dropped her cheerful demeanor, wiping her eyes before walking down the hall. </p>
<p>From the far end, her confidant and sometimes-boyfriend Owen was approaching her. "Abby, hey, I've been looking everywhere for you…" he started, before Abby just walked right past him, jutting a hand out. </p>
<p>"Not now Owen. Just… not now," she said, exiting the hall. Leaving the hospital, in a highly emotional, erratic state, she made her way out the side door. It was a lovely day, but that didn’t change her mood, and she took flight back to the hotel. Abby quickly found her room, which was along the ground floor, only a short walk from her Dad's. But of course, his room was empty, the lights turned out. By now, he was on his way to save humanity by killing a little girl. What a terrible sacrifice. She respected Jerry for making that choice, but it still hurt. Entering her bedroom and slamming the door, Abby immediately picked up her journal and cracked it open for the second time that day. She quickly glanced over the things she wrote earlier about how excited she was to be in the world with a cure. But at what cost? With tears in her eyes, she tore the page out of her journal and crumpled it, never wanting it to be read by human eyes again. </p>
<p>For Ellie, Abby had been a whirlwind, the way she came into her life suddenly and spun her around until she was dizzy. The girl had stirred something within her, something she did not recognize and did not know what to do with, but the real problem was, Ellie didn’t want it to stop. The sweet blonde girl’s presence had lifted her spirits up high and now that she had gone, the room felt empty and that presence was missed. Ellie frowned a bit and fidgeted with her fingers as she looked around the room. This was the cleanest she had been in a long time. She smiled, recalling the girl’s face. “Abby the firefly… pretty lame,” she laughed to herself.  </p>
<p>A soft knock befell the door and the surgical nurse entered. “Okay, sweetie. It’s time.” Her voice was soothing. Ellie nodded and laid down on the bed. She already had an IV in her arm. The nurse simply used the existing port to inject her with medication that would put her out. Glassy green eyes focused on the ceiling tiles, heavy and hazy they became as the drugs overpowered her system. Things became blurry and those green eyes softly fell closed.</p>
<p>Back in her room, Abby wept softly, her tears staining the sheets of her bed. </p>
<p>It would be another hour or so before she heard the faint shots come from the hospital next door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>